This invention relates to a towed array streamer and in particular it relates to a method of and means for supporting the strain members in such a streamer.
It is already known to construct towed array streamers to comprise a core, a series of longitudinally positioned strain members, a data-bearer layer and inner and outer jackets. A problem in towed streamers in general is to achieve correct positioning of the strain members, and the support of the strain members, to ensure that during winching and other handling of the streamer, the longitudinal stresses are correctly transmitted without displacing or damaging the strain members.